


anniversary

by luwucio



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, i have no words for this other than gay, write more bottom corpse you assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/pseuds/luwucio
Summary: when their anniversary comes around, corpse is a little sore and let's sykkuno take the lead.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 687





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> uh I'm making this account more multifandom and trying to write things other than wrestling so!! have corpsekkuno!!
> 
> (I am shipping their personas, not the people. if sykkuno or corpse say this makes them uncomfortable, I will take it down)

Corpse fell onto the bed with a low groan as the throbbing pain in his lower back intensified. It had just been one of those days where his joints were acting up, and there was really nothing he could do about it except complain.

Normally, he'd sleep it off and wake up feeling a little better, (not really) but he couldn't do that now. Tonight was a special occasion. One that Sykkuno and himself had been looking forward to for weeks. They had just come home from a picnic at the park, and the romantic bedroom stuff was supposed to come next.

Corpse lifted his head as he heard the bathroom door creak open. Sykkuno stood there in a pair of baggy pajama pants, looking at Corpse sheepishly as he fidgeted with the doorknob. "S-So, you ready…?"

"Yeah-, mh.." The younger man groaned, sitting up and pressing a hand against the tender joints of his lower back, trying to ease the pain a bit. Sykkuno immediately looked concerned, shuffling over to the bed and kneeling by Corpse. 

"Are you sore?"

"A lil bit, yeah." Corpse admitted reluctantly. "It's fine though."

"We don't have to do anything tonight, if you're hurting." Sykkuno said gently, pressing his cheek to Corpse's knee. "W-We can just cuddle and watch a movie. I'm always up for that..!"

Corpse contemplated it for a second. Cuddling did sound nice, but they had this whole night planned. He didn't want to ruin it just because he was sore, but his pain was a little worse today. Maybe he could still give Sykkuno what he wanted…?

"Actually, uh-" He started, stuttering as he thought of how to word it. "We can still...you know, just...a little...d-different.." He muttered, biting his lip. He could already feel the other's curious eyes on him, staring. 

"Different how..?"

The younger man felt his face heat up, his palms getting sweaty at the images in his head. 

"I….uh….well." Corpse stuttered, looking away, avoiding any eye contact with Sykkuno. "I always wondered how it felt to...b-bottom….since you seem to enjoy it."

Silence.

Corpse got nervous. Did he say something wrong? "I mean, it feels good for me too! It's just- you're a lot louder and uh, i-it feels better for you? I think? A-And I always wondered if I'm soft and warm inside, s-so..."

"C-Corpse…?"

He looked at Sykkuno, who was red in the face and smiling shyly with his legs crossed. 

"I-I think I can do that for you…" He muttered, swallowing hard. "I'm just….not sure where to start...you have the thingies, right?"

Thingies? Oh, he meant lube and stuff. He nodded and leaned over the shorter man, opening the drawer and taking out the bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. He laid it out in front of Sykkuno, who stared dumbly.

"Are you sure you can-"

"Yes! I….I just," Sykkuno gulped. He took the lube in his hand and fiddled with it idly. "Might need you to walk me through it."

A smile slowly crossed Corpse's face as he nodded and mumbled, "Of course." 

Corpse began to unbutton his pants, his cheeks flushed under his face mask as his tight black boxers revealed he was already half hard. Sykkuno stared in silence, biting his lip and not wanting to rush the other man. Eventually, Corpse hyped himself up and removed his boxers, jolting as the cool air of the room hit his heated flesh.

He laid back, getting in a comfortable position and spreading his legs so Sykkuno had access to his entrance. He heard a little choked noise come from him, which made him chuckle.

"Mh...uh, just...put the lube on your fingers…" He breathed deeply to keep his voice steady as he guided Sykkuno. He watched as the older fumbled with the lube, flipping open the top and drizzling it over his fingers and spreading it around. 

"O-Okay, and do I just…?" Sykkuno asks, his soft brown eyes looking up into Corpse's. He seemed so nervous, but so excited at the same time... Almost like a puppy.

"Uh, yeah...j-just ease one finger in,” he encouraged. "And once you're in, I'll...help out from there…" 

A cold finger met his heated flesh, gently pressing into him. The taller man groaned softly at the odd sensation of being stretched slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sykkuno staring at his hand intensely, focused and flushed dark red.

"G-Good," Corpse exhaled shakily, swallowing a noise and squirming slightly. "N-Now just...thrust it...and, uh, f-feel a-around for a-a…" He paused, adjusting his hips again. "F-Firmer spot...okay…?"

The other man nodded, slowly freeing his finger from his tight entrance and pressing it back in, pressing his fingertip to his walls. 

Corpse bit his lip to hold back any noises that were trying to escape his throat. His eyes were shut and he focused on the feeling of Sykkuno's warm finger inside of him, exploring the parts of him no one had touched. It was turning from that weird, full feeling to a tingling, sparking sensation. 

"I-Is this good…?" Sykkuno muttered shyly, experimentally twisting his finger just as Corpse did at times. The only response he got was a shuddering groan, and a glazed look from the younger through his eyelashes. 

As if Sykkuno had just remembered what Corpse had said, he slowed down a bit and began feeling around more, looking for that firmer spot that he was talking about…

"A-Ah-!"

Corpse sobbed out suddenly, his hips bucking up as Sykkuno hit a sensitive spot within him. The older stared, as it was the first noise Corpse made all night, and it was because of him. He thrust his finger into that spot again and again, eager to hear more noise from the younger man.

It was beautiful, all of the noises coming from Corpse's lips because of him. Mindlessly, he added another finger and kept striking the same spot, listening eagerly at how his voice raised in pitch whenever he hit that sensitive little bundle of nerves.

"A-Ah- K-Kkuno, s-slow down…I-I'm…" He panted, his head falling back into the pillows with a 'puff'. His thighs were twitching, his cock leaking heavily as he felt himself on the edge. 

Sykkuno pulled his fingers away, panting softly and staring at Corpse lustfully, his bulge prominent in his loose pants. "Corpse…"

"K-Kkuno…" The younger muttered weakly, looking at him with hazy eyes. "Fuck me...please…" He begged, shakily spreading his legs further.

"I-I….like how that s-sounded…" He stammers, almost sounding unsure if that was an okay thing to say. Sykkuno clumsily opened the condom, yelping in surprise at how slippery it was when it came out of the foil packaging.

He fumbled around, tugging off his baggy pants and boxers, rolling the condom over his cock and blushing hard. He was shaking a bit, his eyes big and nervous, but eager all the same.

"Are you ready..?" The older man asked softly, positioning himself between Corpse's legs, gently letting his calf rest on Sykkuno’s shoulder. 

"You have no clue…" Corpse grunted lowl, his eyes dark as he looked at Sykkuno. "Fuck me good…"

"C-Corpse--" The older gasped, his grip tightening on his leg slightly as he lined himself up with Corpse's hole. The sensation was new for both of them. Corpse's entrance was hot and twitching with anticipation, making Sykkuno hiss softly as he added a bit of pressure.

"A-Ahh…Kkuno…" Corpse whined softly, pressing his face into the plush pillow as the new sensation ran through him. Sykkuno was bigger than he thought, but not too big to where it hurt him. It was just right, like it was made for him.

"Your whine…" Sykkuno breathed as he sank into him halfway, his breath leaving him as he felt Corpse twitching and spasming softly. He was having a hard time controlling himself, trying not to press into Corpse fully and overwhelm him. "I...hh…"

"You can go all the way…" The taller man assured, looking up and making his face mask slip off.

"Oh-!" Sykkuno squeaks, covering his eyes, tensing up as he averts his gaze. "You can f-fix that." He offers.

Corpse groaned, gripping the bed sheets and whining softly. "Sykkuno...just-just fuck me, please-" He panted, pressing his hips back onto Sykkuno's cock, taking him in fully.

"C-Corpse-!" The older gasped, his hands flying to his hips and gripping them hard, almost leaving bruises. "Y-You...It…"

"Ah- th-thrust...please..!" Corpse begged, tears pricking his eyes as his hips squirmed with need. 

Sykkuno wasted no time, thrusting at a slow, gentle pace and exhaling gently as he pulled Corpse closer by his hips. With every thrust back in, Corpse let out a small noise that was higher pitched than his normal deep, gravelly voice. His cock was leaking against his stomach, thighs twitching slightly as his body quivered from the new sensation. 

Sykkuno felt the pit of his stomach fill with warmth, a hot sparkly sensation filling his thighs as he quickened his pace, whining like an eager puppy. Even in the haze and heat of the moment, he remembered what Corpse said about a firmer spot...he touched it with his fingers, so if he angled his hips just a bit-

Corpse jolted, crying out as Sykkuno nailed a tender part of his insides. The younger man was trembling harder, gripping at the sheets and letting his back arch up from the mattress. It was such a beautiful sight below him, Corpse writhing and grasping at the sheets as electricity shot through his body. His cheeks were flushed red, his curls sticking to his forehead as a light sheet of sweat covered him. His mouth was moving, oh God he was saying something-

"S-Sy, slow...Ah- down...I-I c-can't-" He sobbed, his breath hitching as his voice pitched higher and higher. Sykkuno felt himself smirking, strands of hair hanging in his eyes.

"Y-You like that Corpse? Feels n-nice, yeah?" He pants, licking his lips.

"K-Kkuno--!"

Corpse cried out, his back arching into an almost perfect curve as he came hard, his whole body shaking and going weak against him. He let out a small whimper as he felt Sykkuno cum into the condom, making his cock twitch slightly.

They both sat there for a while, panting hard in an attempt to catch their breath from the intensity of what just happened. After a while, Corpse groaned and nuzzled into Sykkuno's hair, huffing.

"Mm...you...did good.." He muttered, still panting softly as he cleared his throat. "Haven't moaned that high pitched in a while."

"Ah, yeah…" Sykkuno stuttered, blushing hard. "I-I thought you liked it...c-considering how...c-cute you looked.." 

"Might let you fuck my brains out more often. I liked the dirty talk at the end. Suits you."

Sykkuno blistered, pressing his face into Corpse's chest and whining. "I-I hate you…"

"You love me."

They both went silent for a second. 

"You still need to choke me like you promised."

"Corpse!"

**Author's Note:**

> maybe a sequel? you decide uwu


End file.
